


Não há Dicotomia, Tudo é Igual

by David_Berkowitz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - Spanish Civil War, F/M, Universo Alternativo Guerra Civil Espanhola
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Berkowitz/pseuds/David_Berkowitz
Summary: 1937: O pequeno fazendeiro orfão texano William Harrow ingressa na Guerra Civil Espanhola, na esperança de encontrar algum significado em sua vida. Enquanto nas Brigadas Internacionais, ele encontra um espírito livre e independente em uma garota castelhana chamada Tereza Valverde. Enquanto a guerra se arrasta, eles se perguntam o que realmente vale a pena lutar. Eles sobreviverão a esse brutal conflito de intrigas e incompetências por tempo suficiente para responder.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

A cidade de Silverbarrow poderia estar surpreendentemente fria no inverno. No entanto, a cidade em si era muito mais quente que a periferia, onde ficavam a família e o pequeno rancho de William Harrow. Quando William precisou de uma distração, de um bom tempo, ou apenas teve que recorrer, Silverbarrow forneceu tudo o que precisava. Foi onde ele estudou, aprendeu a ler, escrever, andar, conversar e orar. Onde ele aprendeu sobre o que significava ser um cidadão do Texas. O que significava ser americano. O que significava amar a liberdade e defendê-la.

Foi quando ele estava caminhando para a prefeitura do centro comunitário local quando notou uma quantidade excessivamente grande de pessoas do lado de fora. Alguns usavam braçadeiras vermelhas nas mangas do casaco e outros cachecóis vermelhos no pescoço. Estava em voga no mês?

William se destacou como um polegar dolorido no meio do mar, que usava apenas um lenço azul profundo no pescoço e luvas cinza nas mãospara protegê-lo do frio. Ao entrar no centro comunitário, seus olhos castanhos terra notaram uma quantidade excessivamente grande de pessoas na sala. Ele sabia que as eleições de meio de mandato estavam chegando, mas não conseguia se lembrar se seus congressistas ou senadores estavam prontos para a reeleição. Independentemente disso, ele entrou e encontrou um assento perto do fim. De qualquer maneira, não havia mais nada a fazer, e ele não precisava voltar para casa ainda.

Por que não perder tempo com uma política agradável?

Quando William se sentou e tirou o casaco, um homem bem barbeado, bem vestido, subiu ao pódio e falou, um tanto hesitante, ao microfone.

"Se o Sr. Fredericks estiver pronto, a próxima ordem de trabalhos é uma breve apresentação sobre a guerra civil espanhola em andamento. O apresentador é Rodrigo Jimenez, de Juarez, México. Sr. Jimenez, por favor."

Vivendo tão perto da fronteira sul, os mexicanos eram uma visão comum para William. Ele tinha um pouco de sangue mexicano nele de sua falecida mãe , ela e seu pai foram vitimas do surto da gripe espanhola de 1918 (o que eu não entendia bem o nome se não se sabem de onde a doença se originou). Seus antepassados ficaram do lado dos texanos na guerra de independência de 1836. No entanto, ele não achava que era costume os estrangeiros falarem sobre assuntos locais.

Um homem de pele bronzeada e cabelo preto selvagem subiu ao pódio. Rodrigo Jimenez estava elegantemente vestido para um cidadão mexicano, vestindo um terno todo preto com uma camisa branca por baixo. Atrás dele, uma grande tela de projeção estava, e sem ele dizer uma palavra, as luzes no centro comunitário diminuíram. Os cabelos castanhos de William balançavam quando ele olhou para trás e viu um projetor de filmes no fundo da sala. O zumbido lento indicou um filme como parte de sua apresentação.

"Gracias, senor. Mis amigos, acabei de voltar da Espanha, onde o Exército Nacionalista do General Franco tentou e falhou em tomar a capital de Madri."

Houve aplausos errantes do fundo da sala, e David olhou à direita do projetor de filmes para ver alguns dos homens que carregavam as braçadeiras reunidos em um grupo apertado. Um deles segurou o braço direito com os punhos cerrados. Seu rosto pedregoso dava a impressão de um veterano marcado, como se ele próprio estivesse nas ruas se defendendo contra o ataque nacionalista.

William voltou para Jimenez no palco e viu o filme mostrar a batalha pela mesma cidade. A câmera apareceu e revelou um banner pendurado na rua principal, com palavras em espanhol. Jimenez explicou o significado do sinal, mas William, sabendo bastante espanhol da sua falecida mãe, Sofia, leu mais rápido do que Jimenez conseguiu traduzir.

"Não passarão! Madri será o túmulo do fascismo!"

As pessoas corriam pela cidade, e várias cargas de caminhões corriam pela avenida levando homens e mulheres armados para uma frente distante e desconhecida. Alguns dos caminhões tinham letras pintadas nos corpos, indicando sua milícia ou partido político. Jimenez apontou para eles e explicou como todas as facções, sindicatos e organizações haviam se dedicado à causa.

"Essa é a CNT-FAI", disse Jimenez, apontando para um caminhão com a sigla em letras brancas, e então continuou.

"O sindicato anarquista da Catalunha. Eles chegaram a Madri de trem e foram enviados diretamente para as linhas de frente. E esse é o sindicato dos  
trabalhadores ferroviários. Essas pessoas vieram de toda a Espanha, muitas delas fugindo dos fascistas, para defender Madri".

O filme foi cortado em disparos de bombardeiros, com a cruz reta alemã da Luftwaffe. Uma pequena variedade de vaias e assobios emanava de trás de William. 

Aqueles companheiros de cachecol vermelho eram barulhentos demais para o seu gosto. Um olhar suave para eles foi suficiente para acalmar alguns enquanto Jimenez continuava.

"Os nacionalistas estão recebendo apoio da Alemanha e da Itália. Com a ajuda deles, os fascistas esperavam bombardear Madri. Mas quando  
entraram na cidade e esperavam assolá-lo, não contaram com a ajuda de ..."

Nesse momento, o filme voltou a cortar para pelo menos dois mil homens alinhados em vários blocos do lado de fora do que parecia ser uma estação de trem.

"... as Brigadas Internacionais."

As várias formações seguravam bandeiras unitárias, bem como algumas bandeiras nacionais, algumas das quais William reconheceu. Polônia.França. Bélgica. Surpreendentemente, alemães e italianos também estavam entre eles, como Jimenez explicou.

"Alemães exilados vieram para a Espanha e formaram o Batalhão Thälmann da XI Brigada Internacional. Da mesma forma, os italianos compõem o Batalhão Garibaldi. Esses homens foram enviados imediatamente para a ação imediatamente após sua chegada".

Outro corte, desta vez para ação nas ruas de Madri. Os homens da Brigada Internacional, carregando a bandeira da República Espanhola com uma estrela de três pontas no centro, avançaram e avançaram diretamente para os braços que aguardavam o exército nacionalista. Uma explosão quase abalou a câmera quando a visão mudou para a horda de carga da Brigada Internacional. Um alemão, usando um Stahlhelm com um martelo e uma foice pintada ao lado, foi o primeiro a trocar fogo com os nacionalistas. Ele recebeu uma morte rápida e misericordiosa, não dois segundos depois: uma bala na cabeça. Outro jogou uma granada para frente para algum inimigo invisível, apenas para detoná-la em uma nuvem de fumaça e poeira. Quando os portadores da bandeira atacaram a fumaça, eles foram cortados apenas com uma folha de balas que rasgavam seus torsos como uma faca quente na manteiga.

Alguns dos telespectadores se afastaram chocados com o horror de ser pego em filme. Para William, era surreal assistir. Não apenas por quão violento e brutal o combate foi, mas como parecia voltar aos dias em que seus avós e bisavós brigavam com valor e desprezo semelhantes por suas próprias vidas. Por alguma razão indiscernível para ele, ele sentiu uma causa comum com esses homens.

A batalha terminou tão rapidamente quanto começou, mas o destino da Brigada Internacional ficou desconhecido. Em vez disso, todos foram recebidos com uma camarilha de homens em uniformes militares escuros, muito mais extravagantes e bem conservados do que o exército desordeiro da República.

"Estes são os fascistas", disse Jimenez com uma nota de desprezo. "Eles são os defensores do privilégio e da tirania".

Um close de um oficial chamou a atenção de William. Um bigode pequeno abraçou seu lábio superior, e as sobrancelhas grossas se ergueram jovialmente enquanto o policial ria. A borla em sua capa da guarnição balançava de um lado para o outro sempre que ele virava a cabeça.

Debaixo da cobertura da guarnição, havia uma cabeça de cabelos grisalhos ligeiramente recuados.

"Esse é o generalíssimo Franco. O líder dos fascistas."

Outro respingo de vaias e assobios surgiu nas costas. Mas, ao contrário de antes, William não estava tão preocupado com os homens usando lenços e braçadeiras vermelhas. Em vez disso, ele se perguntava o que realmente estava acontecendo na Espanha.

Finalmente, o filme foi cortado após as batalhas, mas não em Madri. Em vez disso, estava em um campo desconhecido na Espanha rural. Corpos mortos e podres formavam uma exibição macabra na terra poeirenta, com as feridas mais horríveis que se possa imaginar. Gargantas cortadas. Cabeças cederam. Olhos arrancados. Uma mulher gritou de terror ao vê-lo, e William desviou o olhar, seu estômago estava revirado. Jimenez apenas olhou estoicamente a cena horrenda e explicou.

"É isso que eles estão fazendo conosco. É contra isso que as Brigadas Internacionais estão lutando."

Seguiu-se uma montagem de mães, filhas e irmãs que choravam. Uma mulher chorou na multidão, e um murmúrio suave e raivoso ondulou de trás para a frente. Quando chegou a William, várias perguntas prenderam sua mente.

Quem eram esses demônios?

Como a República Espanhola se aguentaria diante dessa crueldade?

Quem eram esses bravos soldados das Brigadas Internacionais?

O que eles poderiam fazer para ajudar?

O filme terminou e as luzes voltaram à tona quando Jimenez foi recebido com um pouco de aplausos do centro comunitário. Jimenez sentiu que eles precisavam ser mais convincentes e fez um discurso tão empolgante quanto William Travis poderia ter feito no Alamo (meus pais batizaram este primeiro nome em honra a um dos combatentes caídos para a independência do Texas).

"Meus amigos, independentemente da sua política, acho que todos podemos concordar que o fascismo é um câncer no mundo. Toda derrota para a República Espanhola é uma derrota para você. Cada passo mais perto do poder que Franco dá é outro passo mais perto de poder para fascistas aqui e em todo o mundo.Se Franco vencer, será um impulso moral para fascistas em todos os lugares e, em pouco tempo, eles arrastarão todas as pessoas que amam a liberdade em direção à barbárie e à guerra.Este somos espanhóis, americanos, britânicos ou Alemães, todos queremos a mesma coisa: todos queremos um mundo livre e justo. "

Algum murmúrio de concordância ecoou entre os homens de lenços e braçadeiras vermelhas, e William não pôde deixar de acenar com a cabeça em concordância. Esses homens, esses voluntários altruístas não eram diferentes de seus ancestrais que lutaram em guerras anteriores. Eles eram os valentes mártires do Alamo. Eles eram os nobres soldados do Exército Confederado. Eles eram os bravos guerreiros que enfrentaram a Alemanha na floresta de Argonne.

"Peço sinceramente, mis amigos, que se juntem a nós na defesa da democracia. Meu país já enviou armas para a República. Seu governo pode não dar ajuda, então pense em se doar quando seus políticos não puderem. Voluntarie-se de qualquer maneira para ajudar nós ajudamos nossos camaradas espanhóis na luta pela liberdade. Faça da luta da Espanha a sua luta. Junte-se a nós e adote o nosso slogan: No pasaran! Eles não passarão! "

O murmúrio tornou-se aplausos e aplausos deram lugar a um aplauso estrondoso que quase sacudiu o centro comunitário sob os pés de William.

Ele também foi pego no frenesi da sala e se levantou. Quando suas mãos ficaram cruas de palmas incessantes, ele apenas cantou as mesmas duas palavras.

"NO PASARAN! NO PASARAN!"

Por que essa luta importava tanto para ele? O que havia para ele se a Espanha era destruída pela guerra civil e uma cabala de generais planejava derrubar uma democracia jovem e frágil? Como isso afetou sua vida cotidiana? Essas eram perguntas que ele não conseguia responder e talvez não quisesse responder. Em vez disso, naquele momento, tudo o que ele queria saber era:

O que posso fazer para ajudar?

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

Quando ele contou a história da República Espanhola no meio do caos e da guerra, poucos de sua família ou amigos prestaram atenção.

Para William, foi a batalha suprema de seu tempo, a mais recente da antiga luta mundial pela liberdade. Para todos os outros, como sua elhhor amiga, Susan, era um assunto distante, quase de outro mundo.

O barulho de uma vaca com ligeira hesitação ecoou nas paredes do celeiro enquanto Susan lentamente apertava seu úbere. A apreensão da vaca espelhava perfeitamente o espaço entre William e Susan

"Então, quando você planeja ir?" ela disse, uma pontada de censura em sua voz.

"Antes de janeiro", respondeu Susan, apoiando-se em uma viga de apoio. "Há um grupo que partirá para Nova York no próximo mês."

A viga de suporte estalou com seu peso, e pareceu enchê-lo com uma leve apreensão. Se isso era por questionamento ou hesitação, era incerto. Susan olhou para o seu amigo de longa data, seus olhos azuis tremendo como águas turbulentas.

"Will, você não pode estar falando sério sobre tudo isso. Toda vez que você ouve falar de algo em uma prefeitura, você fica impetuoso. Que inferno! Lembre-se de quando pensou em se juntar ao Conservation Corps há dois anos. ? "

"... isso foi diferente. Não é como se eu estivesse indo para longe. Era apenas para trabalhar em alguns dos parques locais".

"Mas eu não preciso que você trabalhe nos parques, e não preciso que você saia para lutar em uma guerra que não é da nossa conta. Voc~e precisaa tirar sua cabeça das nuvens e cuidar do rancho." William suspirou cansado e chutou uma ferradura errante para fora do caminho.

"Há pessoas na Espanha morrendo por sua liberdade e tudo em que você pode pensar é no meu rancho estúpido que não produz nada, nem dos confins do Judas!"

"Nossas vidas estão aqui, não do outro lado do mundo, Will."

William se aproximou e acariciou o lado da vaca, acalmando-a enquanto Susan continuava trabalhando. O som do leite esguichando em um balde de lata parecia aumentar sua divisão. Durante toda a sua vida, as únicas coisas que ele sabia eram Silverbarrow, o gado, as galinhas e o rancho. Tinha que haver mais além dessa pequena cidade fronteiriça.

"Existe um grande mundo lá fora, Sue. E o que acontece lá fora pode ter um efeito sobre nós em casa. E se Franco vencer na Espanha—"

"Se Franco, ou qualquer que seja o nome dele, vence na Espanha, não é da minha conta, e com certeza não é seu!"

Sue levantou-se, bufando, jogando os cabelos loiros para o lado. Ela olhou para o seu amigo imprudente com uma mistura de fogo e preocupação nos olhos.

"Você é meu melhor amigo, William Harrow. O que acontece se você for? E se você não voltar? Você pode morrer!"

"Não, não vou. Seremos treinados como soldados em qualquer outra guerra."

"Treinar não fará nada. Lembra-se do que o meu pai nos ensinou? Sobre o tempo que passou na França na Grande Guerra? Todo o treinamento do  
mundo não pode salvar um sujeito no lugar errado, na hora errada."

Claro, William lembrou. Histórias sobre miséria nas trincheiras da França, esperando e imaginando se a próxima concha seria para ele. Histórias sobre batalhas sangrentas e brutais contra um inimigo impiedoso. Histórias de pesadelos que permaneceram por anos depois, até que seu pai conheceu sua mãe e os teve.

Mas ele também se lembrava de histórias edificantes. Histórias de amigos forjados pelo fogo e nunca desistindo. Histórias sobre bravura e coragem diante de um horror inacreditável. Por mais que ele detestasse a guerra, ainda havia algo pelo que valha a pena lutar ... não havia?

"E o pai também disse que seus amigos e camaradas estavam de costas nessa guerra, e isso o ajudou a sobreviver".

"Mas você não vai. Você diz que acredita no que eles estão lutando, e isso é muito bom. Meu pai disse que a luta não foi tão clara quanto ele pensava que era, é a mesma coisa aqui."

"O que você quer dizer com isso Sue? Não me diga que você realmente gosta dos fascistas ...?"

"Eu não dou a mínima para Hitler ou Mussolini, de um jeito ou de outro. Mas isso não é como a última guerra. É um bando de comunistas e provocadores lutando contra fascistas. Você quer se envolver?" uma luta como essa? Eu não. "

William cruzou os braços e olhou para as botas sujas de trabalho. Não foi a primeira vez que ele ouviu a acusação de que a guerra era uma  
frente para os esquerdistas em casa angariarem algum capital político. Aqueles homens que usavam braçadeiras na prefeitura certamente não neram os mais agradáveis, e seus panfletos tinham idéias estranhas, com certeza. Mas em uma briga com o diabo, são necessários todos os tipos para derrotá-lo, não é?

"Susan, os espanhóis não conheceriam o comunismo pelo reumatismo. Eles estão apenas lutando pela pouca liberdade que eles já conheceram. Eles expulsaram um rei e estão lutando contra pessoas que querem voltar a colocar isso! Parece-me como o tipo de guerra pela qual nossos ancestrais lutaram. O tipo de causa pela qual aqueles homens do Alamo morreram. É tão ruim lutar pela liberdade? "

Seu frustado amigo suspirou profundamente e sentou-se, acariciando o lado da vaca e acalmando sua ansiedade.

"É sempre nobre lutar pela liberdade. É por isso que nossos bisavós lutaram. Mas eu simplesmente não sei se é tão simples assim. E mesmo que o que você está me dizendo seja verdade, ainda temos vidas." nossa própria liderança. Por que você acha tão necessário ir e lutar? "

Por que de fato? A amiga dele não estava errada. Ele tinha uma casa e um rancho para cuidar, depois que seus pais passaram antes de sua orfandade. Ele tinha amigos na cidade de Silverbarrow. A Europa e a ameaça do fascismo estavam a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Seu país, sem dúvida, tinha problemas próprios. Desemprego. Linhas de pão. Depressão econômica. Mas nenhum homem é uma ilha inteira; ele é um pedaço do continente, uma parte do principal.

"Alguém precisa defender o que é certo, Sue. Essa luta é muito maior do que apenas a Espanha. Você pode não pensar que isso importa, mas chegará o dia em que Hitler e seus amigos ameaçarão a todos. As pessoas se perguntam: por que não fizemos algo antes? "

Sentindo que ela ainda não estava convencida, William circulou em torno da vaca, que gemia enquanto acariciava sua cabeça. Ele se agachou, até estar ao nível dos olhos dela. Os olhos de Susan pareciam falar com ele, implorando para que reconsiderasse essa cruzada louca e ficasse em casa. Por alguma razão, alguma razão estranha e inexplicável, ele se sentiu obrigado a ir.

"Susan, alguém tem que lutar. Inferno, pessoas como você e eu tivemos essa mesma conversa na história, quando lutamos contra os mexicanos ou contra os britânicos. Não estou apenas fazendo isso por essas pessoas. Estou fazendo isso para você, por sua mãe, por seu paii e or cada homem mulher e criança que acabarão escravizados e abusados por um tirâno se pessoas não se impor em prol do nosso livre arbítrio, nossa liberdade. "

Sua mão calejada segurou o rosto de Sue, e seus dedos esfregaram suavemente sua pele macia. Uma boneca de porcelana viva com cachos loiros vívidos, do tipo que alguém gostaria de segurar com força.

"Estou lutando por tudo o que temos aqui. Algum dia, haverá pessoas que quererão tirar tudo o que temos de nós. Nossas terras, as vacas, o carro, inferno, até você da sua mãe e do seu pai Eu tenho que fazer isso. Eu não sei mais como explicar, mas alguém tem que tomar uma posição e lutar."

Uma pequena lágrima brilhava em seus olhos, um brilho do mar em uma noite de luar. Ela agarrou a mão dele com a dela e deixou a vaca olhando para os dois com um olhar interrogativo. O bovino não conseguiu compreender a crise entre dois irmãos humanos. Uma crise de caráter, de princípio.

"Se você acha que realmente precisa fazer isso, Will, não posso impedi-lo."

"Eu não acho. Eu sei."

"Independentemente disso, faça uma coisa por mim. Se as coisas ficarem difíceis, ou se você acha que não aguenta mais, não sinta vergonha de voltar. Vocês são todos voluntários, afinal, não é? certifique-se de voltar inteiro. "

"Eu vou, Sue. Eu prometo."

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram gentilmente. O que o levou a partir para algum país do outro lado do mundo? O que o levou a lutar por um povo que ele nunca conheceu e nunca poderia esperar conhecer? O que o levou a deixar sua família para trás para lutar por essa causa?

Ele não sabia dizer. Na verdade, Susan não estava totalmente errada: ele gostava de fazer coisas por capricho, mas esse capricho era diferente. Algo o comoveu mais do que simplesmente juntar voluntários para limpar parques ou construir novas estradas e pontes. Esta foi uma batalha tão antiga quanto o tempo. A luta pela liberdade contra a tirania. Pelo menos, era assim que William queria vê-lo.

Foi tão simples quanto tudo isso?

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

Janeiro de 1937

Albacete, Espanha

William Harrow mal conseguia se sentar e lutava para manter o equilíbrio enquanto o trem balançava de um lado para o outro. No carro de passageiro, muitos americanos e estrangeiros conversando viajavam para a Espanha, todos com a mesma mente que ele. Surpreendente para William foram os muitos povos diferentes de todo o mundo que ajudaram a causa republicana. Essas realmente eram brigadas internacionais.

Da Grã-Bretanha à Iugoslávia, de Cuba ao Panamá, homens de todo o mundo se juntaram à luta, movidos pelas histórias emocionantes da jovem República impedindo uma aquisição fascista. Era o material que faria o homem mais apático se levantar. Como as pessoas não podem ser movidas por essas pessoas corajosas, lutando pela pouca liberdade que já conheceram?

Não é de surpreender que Susane outros pucs amigos que William tinha não tenham sido convencidos por histórias tão sublimes. Para eles, o mundo fora da fazenda também poderia ser éter, nebuloso e abstrato. Talvez eles estivessem certos, e a última loucura de William foi apenas um produto de ter a cabeça nas nuvens. Mas isso importava? Para William, ainda existia um mundo fora daquela fazenda no Texas. Ainda valia a pena lutar pelo mundo, não era?

As dúvidas de sua melhor amiga e de seus amigos menores não foram suficientes para dissuadir William, no entanto. Ele trabalhou dinheiro suficiente para conseguir uma passagem para Nova York, onde voluntários parecidos se reuniram e passou por um "treinamento" rudimentar. O que William não chaaria de trinamento pois o que ele aprendeu sobre caçar, se exercitar e tiro ao alvo em diersas situações era mais inendso que esse suposto "treinamento".

A partir daí, todos embarcaram em um navio sob falsos pretextos, para evitar a ira dos despachantes. Alguns disseram que estavam visitando uma família na França. Outros disseram que estavam fazendo caminhadas nos Alpes franceses. William disse que estava em uma excursão de caminhadas entre continentes. Se algo assim existisse.

O trem deu uma sacudida repentina e um apito de vapor alto gritou, quebrando as reflexões de William e ele olhou pela janela. Eles chegaram à estação, onde centenas de pessoas correram de e para outros trens. Quantos deles eram voluntários como William e os outros? Quantos voluntários vieram para a Espanha?  
Uma voz em espanhol chamou das plataformas:

"Todos os voluntários, desembarquem!"

Ele foi quase empurrado por outros que se dirigiram aos vestíbulos dos carros de passeio. Eles o lembraram de formigas em pânico que pisavam na abertura do formigueiro. Quantos companheiros americanos vieram para a Espanha por essa causa? Ao chegarem à plataforma da estação, os homens foram recebidos pelos olhares desconfiados e gelados dos cidadãos espanhóis e por alguns cinegrafistas que registravam os procedimentos. William teve que se perguntar sobre o que os espanhóis estariam tão desanimados; ele e as Brigadas Internacionais não eram uma fonte de esperança para eles? Pessoas de todo o mundo vieram ajudá-los!

Ele não teve chance de prestar atenção a eles ou perguntar a um cidadão o motivo. A linha quase imediatamente começou a se mover em direção ao saguão interno da estação de trem. Quando passaram pelas câmeras, um homem levantou a mão direita em punho, o rosto jovem carregando os dentes da determinação e da coragem. David seguiu em espécie, junto com os outros da sua banda. Um punho erguido de solidariedade com o povo espanhol e a república incipiente. Um britânico chamou em seu espanhol trêmulo,

"Viva a República!" (N / A: espanhol para "Viva a República!")

Isso ganhou um grito dos passageiros do "VIVA!" e uma voz espanhola respondeu,

"Muerte al fascismo!" (N / A: "Morte ao fascismo!")

Com isso, William se juntou aos voluntários em um grito unificado de "MUERTE!" Isso melhorou um pouco o clima, embora ele pudesse ver alguns cidadãos espanhóis rindo ao nível do entusiasmo. Ele enviou uma pequena onda de dúvida através dele, mas não foi suficiente para virar o barco de determinação. Ele veio aqui para ajudar, se essas pessoas perceberam ou não. Quando entraram no saguão da estação, David olhou para trás e viu algo que chamou sua atenção.

Subindo e descendo no meio do mar de voluntários estava um único oficial, que não parecia estar com o Exército espanhol à primeira vista. O homem era bastante baixo para um soldado, e seus cabelos castanhos combinavam perfeitamente com o boné repicado e o casaco militar. Olhos tão azuis quanto quanto os de Susan examinaram a fila de voluntários no concurso e pareciam marcar cada um deles. Para que finalidade, William não sabia dizer. Os cocares de seu boné pontudo traíam suas origens: uma estrela vermelha com um martelo de ouro e uma foice sobreposta ao centro. O mesmo tipo de símbolo que William vira nos panfletos daqueles homens com braçadeiras vermelhas. Um símbolo de um país que anunciava suspeita e medo. 

A União Soviética.

Susan havia avisado William sobre pessoas como esse oficial. Os pessimistas costumavam dizer que essa luta pela república era simplesmente uma cobertura para comunistas e agitadores de esquerda. William não deu atenção a eles, pensando que eles formariam apenas uma facção ou, pelo menos, não dominariam totalmente a luta pela República.

Por outro lado, a União Soviética era o único país que prestava ajuda ativamente à República, por isso não foi surpresa vê-lo. Certamente havia  
pessoas que pensavam simplesmente que queriam liberdade para a Espanha, de tirania de qualquer tipo.

Fora da estação, os voluntários alinharam-se e formaram pequenos blocos de acordo com a nacionalidade. Os americanos formaram um batalhão, os britânicos formaram outro, franceses e belgas formaram outro e assim por diante. Outros oficiais vestindo uniformes soviéticos cumprimentaram os homens do lado de fora, mas o oficial que seguiu o grupo de William ficou perto deles e se dirigiu a eles bruscamente.

"Camaradas", disse ele com um forte sotaque eslavo, "Bem-vindo à Espanha. Você está prestes a embarcar na maior aventura de suas vidas. Inúmeros outros como você de todo o mundo viajaram para a Espanha para participar da luta do povo espanhol. As chances contra nós são grandes, pois o Exército Nacionalista recebe regularmente ajuda da Alemanha e Itália fascistas. Você está aqui porque seus países não atenderam ao pedido de ajuda da Espanha. Com sorte e com um coração forte, mostraremos seus países que, embora os governos falhem, a vontade das pessoas comuns nunca pode ser quebrada ".

Enquanto ele falava, um oficial vestindo um uniforme cáqui do exército republicano apareceu, distribuindo o que pareciam ser calças de uso militar. David ficou surpreso, mas não prestou muita atenção; ele prefere um uniforme mais cedo ou mais tarde. O oficial russo continuou seu monólogo enquanto lutava para calçar as calças. Era uma coisa difícil de conseguir ainda com os sapatos Ked.

"Vocês americanos aderiram porque acreditam na causa da democracia espanhola. Vocês deram um passo à frente para oferecer ajuda quando o governo recusou. Por isso, devem ser elogiados. É preciso muita coragem para se levantar quando ninguém mais o fará. Camaradas, sejam preparada para uma longa luta.Esta guerra já dura meio ano. No entanto, nenhuma causa que valha a pena lutar ganha o dia com facilidade. A Espanha vai pedir muito de você nos próximos meses, mas se você for corajoso o suficiente, irá na história como os homens que salvaram a Espanha do fascismo ". 

Uma onda de aplausos e gritos estridentes da multidão fez William reprimir uma risada. Com esse nível de entusiasmo e motivação, a guerra não deve ser tão difícil. Enquanto amarrava as calças na cintura, o russo lançou-lhes um pedido estranho.

"Como você pode ficar aqui por um tempo, eu e outros membros do Exército Republicano queremos tornar a sua estadia o mais livre de preocupações possível. Você pode entregar seus passaportes para mim e para os outros comissários por segurança."

Um leve murmúrio de suspeita pairou no bloco, e David também ficou intrigado. Ele não viu motivo para doar um passaporte, e nunca foi uma boa idéia deixar documentos pessoais nas mãos de estranhos. Mesmo que este comissário alegasse estar cuidando deles, ele preferiria confiar em si mesmo.

Alguns homens foram persuadidos, mas outros deram seus passaportes e documentos de viagem de bom grado aos oficiais. Havia um ar de apreciação sacarina entre eles, sorrindo e apertando os ombros com felicitações. Eles nem haviam entrado em batalha e já eram tratados como heróis.

Quando um dos tenentes veio a William, ele estendeu a mão, palma da mão em expectativa. David sabia espanhol o suficiente para sobreviver e disse  
calmamente:

"Está tudo bem. Eu gostaria de segurar meu passaporte."

O sorriso enjoativo do tenente retrocedeu e um dedo se contraiu com a recusa de William. Ele se inclinou para mais perto e cheirava a vinho barato.

"Camarada", disse ele com um sotaque espanhol, um pouco irritado, "seria muito melhor para você e para o resto de nós se você a deixasse conosco por segurança."

"Eu posso cuidar bem. Prefiro mantê-lo perto de mim do que em algum lugar desconhecido."

"Você poderá recuperá-lo quando quiser. Apenas deixe conosco por enquanto."

"Estou bem, sério", William pressionou, ficando mais duvidoso. "Eu posso cuidar disso sozinho."

Naquele momento, o comissário apareceu, sentindo problemas nas fileiras.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Ele não vai entregar o passaporte, camarada comissário."

"É isso mesmo? E por que isso?"

"Prefiro me apegar a isso", William repetiu, ficando cansado de se explicar. "Sem ofensa para você, senhor eos demais camaradas, mas não me sinto confortável em deixar meu passaporte com um estranho." O comissário riu baixinho, um verniz fino por sua crescente agitação.

"Você pode confiar em nós, camarada", ele assegurou. "Estamos apenas tentando cuidar de você."

Nesse ponto, um voluntário com cabelos loiros sem cor atrás de William abriu caminho e interveio.

"Ei, pare, amigo!" ele disse defensivamente. "Você nos disse que poderíamos dar nossos passaportes se quiséssemos! Ele não quer fazer isso!"

"Sim", outro interveio, "quem ele está machucando, segurando-o?"

"Apenas deixe ele ficar se quiser!"

"Eu também não quero desistir do meu passaporte!"

O clamor e o empurrão ficaram mais altos e vigorosos, e a testa do comissário brilhava com suor. A última coisa que a República precisava era de voluntários estrangeiros se amotinando antes de sua primeira batalha. Com um suspiro pesado e relutante, o oficial russo cedeu.

"Muito bem, camarada. Adapte-se. Mas se você mudar de idéia, pode me dar mais tarde."

O comissário e o tenente seguiram em frente, com o oficial subalterno lançando um olhar de desaprovação para William quando ele passou. 

Mas William percebeu uma silhueta particular ao longe dos oficiais soviétios.

Uma moça de baixa estatura com feiçoes fisicas de uma espanhola, uma pele branca e alva, cabelos pretos enrolados em um coque no qual William deduzira que estava na altura abaixo de seus ombros com uma idade abaixo da dele, segundo as deduções de William, utilizando um uniforme do exercito republicano espanhol muito bem adaptado a ela e carregando um rifle Mauser modelo 1893 com uma firmeza percebida ao longe.

William fitou a jovem militar com um sentimento que nunca sentira antes, nem por Susan.

Mas o encanto se quebrou quando os oficiais russos chamaram atenção da moça.

"Cabo Valverde, no tiene que estar aquí con los voluntarios de la Brigada, tiene sus deberes en el Departamento de Seguridad Republicano"(Cabo Valverde, não tem que estar aqui junto aos voluntários das Brigadas, a senhorita possui suas unções no Departamento de Segurança), repreendeu o comissário.

A jovem cabo Valverde dsdenhou do comentário e retrucou:

"No ayudaré al país que amo trabajando con papeles y una máquina de escribir, lucharé contra los bastardos fascistas, y no hay nada que pueda detenerme, camarada Comisario" (Não hei de ajudar a pátria que eu amo trabalhando com papeis e máquina de escrever, vou lutar contra os desgraçados fascistas, e não ha nada que possa de me impedir, camarada Comissario).

William logo admirou a bravura da jovem moça em querer lutar e morrer por libertdade da sua pátria e do seu povo que está oprimido por Franco.

O Comissário se aborreceu e não querendo mais esporros por hoje, ele a ignorou.

Livre da repreensão do comissário a militar Valverde observou-me ao longe com uma aura de austeridade,e eu não fiquei por baixo e retribui o olhar com a mesma austeridade. Então a militar acabou indo embora com indiferença e ao mesmo tempo com camaradagem em encontrar um irmão de armas estrangeiro comprometido em ajudar sua pátria

***

Mais roupas novas foram entregues aos voluntários, ou seja, chapelaria. Eles tinham o seu quinhão de escolhas, embora alguns tivessem trazido os seus. Para William ele escolheu um quepe verde guarnição com uma borla de ouro na frente. Para o recruta loiro de areia atrás dele, era um capacete Adrian verde-oliva, como o usado pelos franceses na Grande Guerra cerca de 20 anos antes.

Depois de mudar para o que passava por "uniformes", o batalhão de americanos foi instruído a seguir os comissários até algum transporte que os levasse aos campos de treinamento. Na marcha por Albacete, William encontrou um amigo na voluntária loira.

"Ei, obrigado por me ajudar lá."

"Não tem problema", disse o loiro, apertando o ombro de William. "Nós, ianques, precisamos ficar juntos, sim? Podemos não sair deste lugar  
sem esses passaportes."

"Sim. De jeito nenhum eu iria entregá-lo a algum estranho."

"Se meu irmão descobrisse que eu tinha perdido, ele teria minha cabeça!"

Os dois jovens riram, de alguma forma apenas se ouvindo em meio à conversa de outros voluntários. David ofereceu sua mão em amizade.

"Meu nome é William, a propósito." O loiro sorriu e pegou sua mão com um forte aperto.

"Carter. Thomas Carter. Embora todo mundo me chame de Tom. Então, o que a trouxe aqui para a Espanha?"

"Para ajudar a República, é claro. Para defender a democracia. E você?"

"Bem, isso, obviamente. Embora ..."

Thomas parou e olhou para o mar de recrutas, com o rosto marcado por alguma dúvida indiscernível.

"... eu estava meio entediado em casa, para ser honesto. Não havia muito para mim lá. Além disso, é meio difícil trabalhar em uma fazenda  
quando todas as colheitas são poeira."

"Confidencial", William disse calmamente, "o mesmo aqui. Eu venho de uma cidade sem nome no Texas."

"Texas ?!" um voluntário disse com surpresa. "Então você está longe de casa, cowboy!"

Um estrondo alto de gargalhadas explodiu das fileiras como um vulcão, com alguns imitando o grito de guerra de "yippee ki-yay" e outrosgritando clichês de "Trilhas Felizes" e "Casa no Campo". William suspirou baixinho, embaraçado. A maioria desses voluntários veio da metade oriental do país; portanto, ouvir um sotaque sulista e uma vida de criação e criação de vacas devem ter sido como uma língua estrangeira para eles. Thomas, no entanto, não ficou tão surpreso.

"Eu também sou do Kansas. A cidade se chama Lindsborg. Realmente não havia muito para mim, então eu pensei por que não, sabia?"

"A Depressão atingiu você também, hein?"

"É sucesso para todos, Bill. Preciso encontrar uma maneira de ganhar a vida em tempos como esses."

"Sim, eu realmente gostaria disso. Fora do rancho e eu não tinha mais família, não havia nada para mim em Silverbarrow."

Os dois jovens voluntários continuaram conversando, como se fossem velhos amigos, e William se sentiu mais à vontade. Nos caminhões que os levaram aos campos de treinamento, William encontrou um novo amigo em Thomas. Em quem ele podia confiar. Ao longo de sua jornada para a Espanha, ele não fez conexões como este Kansan. Muitos estavam envolvidos demais com slogans comunistas e louvando as virtudes de um "paraíso proletário" para prestar muita atenção a alguém como William. Finalmente, ouvir alguém não perguntar se lera Marx e Engels de frente para trás foi revigorante. Pelo menos ele poderia ser honesto com Thomas. Espero que essa amizade possa fortalecê-lo para as batalhas que virão.

Se os "garotos de Franco" entraram em batalha conosco, é isso que vão receber de cada um de nós. Mas em sua mente e em seu coração, uma certa militar espanhola ocupava seus pensamentos e sentimentos nunca antes sentidos por William.


	2. Chapter Two

Janeiro de 1937

Fora de Albacete, Espanha

Albacete serviu como sede das Brigadas Internacionais. A cidade ficava no coração do território republicano e estava a salvo dos combates que assolavam o norte e o oeste. Fora da cidade, o que aconteceu nos campos de treinamento das Brigadas viu os homens do recém-cunhado

"Batalhão Abraham Lincoln" pegar suas armas, reunir suas munições e ... não muito mais. Muitos se contentavam em conversar casualmente, compartilhar suas esperanças e sonhos ou simplesmente se expor ao sol. O clima estava quente para o inverno, pelo menos para os padrões de dois americanos nesta época do ano.

"Batalhão Abraham Lincoln, hein? Quem está encarregado desses nomes?" Jacob perguntou.

"Sinceramente, não sei", respondeu William, olhando o conjunto de armas diante deles. "Eu gosto do nome, mas estou aqui para lutar, não para desfilar por aí."

Eles estavam na fila diante de uma mesa exibindo uma variedade de armas. A maioria era de espingardas de espingarda, ou Mausers modelo 1916 espanhol ou Mosin-Nagants russo. Um deles, uma ação antiga da alavanca, chamou a atenção de William. Era um modelo Winchester 1895, um pouco mais baixo que seus colegas, provavelmente tendo sido uma carabina de cavalaria. William trabalhou a ação algumas vezes.

O que William está para descobrir era que ele era mais adaptado ao clima da guerra civil na Espanha do que quase todos da Brigada Abraham Lincoln. Durante seu tempo livre nos arredores de Silverbarrow, Williamencotrou-se com um mendigo estranho que vivia numa barraca improvisada e fazia uma fogueira com galhos secos. Esenndoum bom cristão advindo da perspectiva de sua mãe Sofia, William repartiu seus poucos alimentos com esse mendigo, que agraciado decidiu retribuir William com o conhecimento que ele tinha. 

Acontece que esse mendigo de nome Albert, era um veterano da Primeira Guerra Mundial, que recebeu um treinamento de forças especiais no início do século XX, mas ao testemunhar os horrores que inimigos e aliados fizeram uns aos outros e aos inocentes havia traumatizado demais Albert que havia se isolado e muito da sociedade que segundo ele, caminhava para a barbárie e sua destruição, mas testemunhando William oferecer alimentos para um desconhecido, oereceu esperança à Albert que havia esperança para a humanidade.

E decidido, Albert ensinou tecnicas de sobrevivência militar, quilômetros trilhas com obstáculos naturais, exercícios que elevam vigor físico e mental,treino com as poucas armas que tinham a mão como o rifle Winchester modelo 1895, assim como técnicas de luta corpo-a corpo que audam a derrubar e desarmar inimigos com vigor superior ao dele. William absorvera todo esse conhecimento com seu caráter pessoal, pois estava treinando com um combatente que já enfrentou obstáculos que amendrontaria quase todos os homens adultosmetidos a destemidos e também nunca se soube quanndo novas habbilidades seriam necessárias em prol de conseguir algo melhor como preservar a liberdade daqueles que querem tirá-la de todos nós.

Ao término do treinamento imposto a William, Albert o presenteou com um a pistola Colt M1911 e quatro pentes do mesmo em excelene estado,e ao partir Albert disse uma rase que o fez refletir desde então.

"Não há dicotomia,tudo é igual".

William não entendeu bem o significado, porem Albert olhou o bem significando que vai entender um dia, e o mendigo traumátizado partiu com um sorriso no seu rosto sofrido percebendo que há esperança em jovens como William Harrow.

"Heh, combina com você", Thomas o tirava de seu estupor disse enquanto pegava um Mosin-Nagant. "É tudo o que estamos fazendo por aqui. Isso e sorrindo para as câmeras. Os policiais disseram que íamos treinar, pensei ..."

Com isso, os dois amigos se afastaram da mesa e recolheram munição de uma caixa aberta. Eles eram oficialmente soldados na XV Brigada Internacional.

"Devo admitir", reconheceu William, "tudo parece tão desorganizado. Ninguém parece se importar muito em nos treinar. Somos soldados, afinal, não somos?"

William não se preocupava exatamnete consigo, já que foi treinado para exatamente ser um combatente, e sim se preocupava com os demais irmãos de armas das Brigadas, de não estarem aptos o suicientes para o combate com as experientes forças nacionalistas de Franco, com o treinamento quase nlo que recebeu dos superiores por todos nós;

Os dois encontraram uma caixa grande e sentaram-se nela, com Thomas produzindo um cachimbo de madeira. Do outro lado deles, em direção a uma colina baixa, uma pequena mesa com uma fileira de velhas garrafas de licor feitas para um campo de tiro improvisado. Um Lincoln de cabelos pretos e lisos tentou a mão com um velho rifle Lebel francês, xingando ao perder cada tiro. Thomas não pôde deixar de rir.

"Como vamos lutar contra os garotos de Franco quando todos nós não podemos atirar direito?"

"Nem todos nós", disse William, levantando-se e caminhando até o campo.

"Você é o texano, não é?" o Lincoln perguntou com um sotaque de Nova York. "Você deve estar com armas em abundância, certo?"

"Ao redor deles, mais do que você, Yank", William retrucou. O lábio do nova-iorquino franziu as palavras quentes do texano.

"Tudo bem, Tex. Eu tenho uma aposta que diz que você não pode bater cinco garrafas seguidas!" William sorriu levemente, interessado no desafio.

"Quanto?"

"Quebre cinco garrafas e você ganha cinco dólares."

Jacob começou a arranhar o interior enegrecido da tigela do cachimbo com uma unha, ganhando um olhar de William. O Kansan sorriu e disse:

"Se nada mais, isso será divertido"

William bufou, determinado agora a provar não apenas a esse nova-iorquino, mas a seu novo amigo que sua habilidade em atirar não era só conversa. Ele colocou um clipe no carregador e puxou a alavanca, travando uma rodada na câmara. Com muito cuidado, ele levou a arma ao ombro. Os cinco cartuchos acrescentaram peso, mas não o suficiente para jogá-lo fora; carabinas curtas como essa foram feitas para serem leves, fáceis de manusear, mesmo a cavalo.

Uma velha garrafa de vinho com uma flor impressa na embalagem chamou a atenção de William enquanto ele alinhava as vistas. Um piscar de olhos e a garrafa era um coiote, olhando avidamente para uma vaca inocente pastando. A Espanha se foi e ele voltou ao seu velho rancho.

William respirou fundo e abriu os olhos novamente, assim que ele puxou o gatilho.

BANG!

Nem um segundo se passou após o primeiro tiro, quando a garrafa quebrou em vários fragmentos de tamanhos variados, espalhando-se em todas as direções. 

O efeito foi semelhante a um pequeno foguete explodindo. David empurrou a alavanca para baixo e ejetou o invólucro usado, mas o New Yorker não estava convencido.

"Então você bateu em um. Quer um biscoito, ou algo assim?"

William rangeu os dentes e resmungou consigo mesmo. Agora ele estava mais determinado a colocar esse voluntário em seu lugar. Ele mirou a próxima garrafa, desta vez com um antigo prédio no estilo Mission no decalque. Ele repetiu o processo e apertou delicadamente o gatilho, um pouco mais rápido desta vez.

O efeito foi o mesmo, embora ele tenha cortado o gargalo da garrafa antes de enviá-la pela borda. As sobrancelhas de Jacob se ergueram de surpresa e um pouco de admiração pelo tiro. Se o seu objetivo estivesse tão errado no segundo tiro, ele poderia muito bem perder a aposta.

William não se intimidou e deu um ciclo na alavanca, encontrando seu próximo alvo. O Winchester foi feito para ser demitido rapidamente, para caçar um número rápido de predadores, homens e animais.

Enquanto William olhava para a terceira garrafa, cor de violeta escuro e com a cortiça ainda no pescoço, ele se lembrou de uma competição de tiro em sua antiga escola. A competição testou precisão e velocidade, com imensas distâncias envolvidas. Ele marcou bem o suficiente para conquistar o terceiro lugar e levar para casa um troféu de bronze para decorar seu quarto. É claro que atirar em uma competição ou proteger o gado ou a pratica de tiro ao alvo que recebeu de Albert era muito diferente de atirar em humanos. O pensamento o fez suar em volta do colarinho quando ele apertou o gatilho novamente.

A garrafa praticamente explodiu como uma granada e quase derrubou as outras garrafas restantes. Agora, até o nova-iorquino teve que assobiar espantado.

"Porra, bem no botão! Você seria um bom atirador de elite se tivéssemos armas com mira telescópica."

"Não me distraia, Yank", William disse calmamente, puxando a alavanca. "Isso é mais difícil do que parece."

"Claro, Tex, não se importe comigo."

Um sorriso de conhecimento surgiu no rosto de Jacob quando ele acendeu o cachimbo e inalou o tabaco. Se o seu novo amigo pudesse atirar nisto bem, ele conseguiria atravessar a batalha muito bem. 

Ou seja, se eles chegassem às linhas de frente. 

Outro tiro soou, e outra garrafa quebrou, deixando apenas mais uma garrafa e mais uma bala. William, sentindo-se extremamente confiante, procurou em sua alma o último nervo. Ele precisou se concentrar muito para ganhar essa aposta ... e estar pronto para os nacionalistas na frente.

A garrafa estava limpa e tinha um martelo vermelho e uma foice no embrulho branco ao redor da garrafa. Era um lembrete doentio do tipo de pessoa com quem William havia se misturado na viagem à Espanha e desde sua chegada. Todos eles falavam demais de "burguesia" isso e "proletariado" aquilo. Alguns até o repreenderam por ter vindo para lutar no que eles alegaram ser uma guerra dos trabalhadores. A conversa sobre luta de classes apenas o fez cavar mais fundo e apontar diretamente para o eixo do símbolo.

Ele atirou.

A garrafa não quebrou, mas ele podia ver claramente um buraco e um anel de fumaça no corpo. O New Yorker só pôde aplaudir em parabéns.

"Preciso entregar a você, cowpoke", disse ele sorrindo, um dente de ouro piscando, "esses fascistas não terão chance contra uma chance certeira como você. Aqui estão seus cinco dólares, garoto!"

Feliz por ter, pelo menos, impressionado esse homem da cidade, William recolheu seus ganhos e voltou ao amigo, soprando fumaça ao ar livre.

"Você percebe como temos muitos nova-iorquinos neste batalhão?" William se perguntou em voz alta.

"Sim, eu notei", respondeu Thomas. "Muitos judeus aqui também. Juro que nunca ouvi tantos 'shaloms' na minha vida."

"Acho que não há muitos judeus no Kansas", comentou William, sorrindo ironicamente.

"Eles certamente são uma raça rara. Eu diria ainda mais raro do que soldados profissionais nesta unidade. Às vezes me pergunto o que está nos mantendo juntos." O sorriso de William desapareceu rapidamente.

"Uma causa comum é o que nos mantém juntos." Thomas balançou a cabeça, sugerindo algum sofrimento interior.

"Qual? Derrotar Franco ou o Padre local porque ele deu um 'Ave Maria' a mais?" William lançou um olhar de advertência para o amigo.

"Tom ..."

"O quê? É verdade. Você viu como alguns desses caras tratam os católicos? Não está certo."

William não tinha nada a dizer, mas conseguiu se lembrar de um momento na longa marcha por Albacete que plantou uma pequena semente de dúvida. Fora da cidade havia um pequeno mosteiro construído em pedra, poderia facilmente ter mais de 300 anos. Quando os soldados passaram pela estrada, William viu um sacerdote solitário abençoando as tropas enquanto passavam e marchavam. Enquanto ele recitava as palavras de absolvição, um par de soldados republicanos, moradores da pele, se afastou da coluna e se aproximou do padre.

O confronto foi breve, mas vívido nos recônditos da memória do texano. Um soldado, usando uma boina de estilo basco, enfiou o dedo no rosto do padre e disse algumas palavras condenadoras que William mal conseguia entender. Palavras como "maldito bastardo" e "escoria catolica".

Então o outro soldado, que parecia ser um oficial por seu boné, cuspiu na cara do padre antes de bater na cabeça dele com a pistola. (N / A:Maldito bastardo: maldito bastardo; escoria catolica: escória católica)

Pareceu a William mais do que estranho que revoltante que a Igreja Católica e os homens de pano fossem vistos com tanto desprezo. Ele sempre considerou a Espanha um país profundamente religioso, e a fé como algo que, por muito tempo, manteve o país unido. Obviamente, isso não significa que o clero não tenha um domínio sobre a política na Espanha antes da República. Mas a violência quase descarada contra o clero sancionada pela República quase garantiu seu lado com os nacionalistas e com Franco.

A terrível lembrança evaporou no éter, e William voltou ao aqui e agora. Ninguém nunca disse que fundar e defender uma democracia era fácil ou limpo. Haveria solavancos na estrada, e esse sentimento anticatólico seria um deles.

"Eu também não gosto", William concordou calmamente, "mas você sabe como alguns de nossos 'camaradas' se sentem sobre esse tipo de conversa".

Nesse momento, um comissário passou pelo par, seus olhos examinando o terreno como se procurasse algo ... ou alguém. Os dois o cumprimentaram com uma saudação levantada, que o comissário retornou antes de seguir em frente. Thomas olhou para ele também antes de voltar a arranhar a fuligem do cachimbo.

"Ainda não estou muito preocupado com essas 'estrelas em quadrinhos'", respondeu Thomas com uma pitada de desprezo. "Todo o maldito batalhão tem que votar se queremos seguir uma ordem ou não. Se expressarmos nossas opiniões o suficiente, poderemos fazer algum tipo de mudança."

Seguindo o caminho do comissário, um homem alto e magro, vestindo o uniforme do Exército, passou, acompanhado por outro oficial em uma jaqueta de couro. O homem alto chamou a atenção de William, em parte pelo par de óculos circulares de casca de tartaruga.

"Ei, dê uma olhada", ele murmurou, cutucando Tom e apontando para os policiais.

Thomas olhou do cachimbo para onde estava apontando antes de voltar sua atenção para o cachimbo.

"Não é do meu tipo", ele disse com um grunhido.

"Não, não. Esse é Robert Merriman. Ele é nosso comandante". Thomas desviou o olhar de seu projeto novamente para dar uma segunda olhada no homem em questão.

" Esse é o nosso comandante? Parece que ele deveria estar rabiscando giz em um quadro em algum lugar em casa."

"Pelo que ouvi, ele tem algum treinamento para oficiais. Provavelmente o único aqui que é realmente capaz de usar esse uniforme", zombou Thomas.

"Sim, porque isso deveria me fazer sentir quente e confusa quando enfrentamos os meninos africanos de Franco". William fez uma careta, ficando mais irritado com o cinismo de Thomas.

"Pelo menos ele tem alguma experiência com o trabalho."

"Estamos enfrentando as melhores unidades do exército espanhol, e o melhor que podemos encontrar juntos é alguns rifles velhos enferrujados e o ROTC Bobby por lá? Deus lá em cima, eu deveria ter ficado em casa."

William bateu no alvo com o rifle Winchester, agora irritado.

"Olha, Tom, se você acha que tudo isso está perdido, por que você se incomodou em vir ?! Muitos de nós não temos nenhuma experiência em segurar um rifle, muito menos em lutar em uma guerra, mas nós viemos de qualquer maneira! não é diferente de como conquistamos nossa independência dos britânicos, não é? "  
O loiro sem cor, Kansan, olhou para o amigo, ainda cético em seu rosto com uma sobrancelha levantada e um lábio franzido. William, não satisfeito, continuou. Ele teve que convencer o amigo a continuar o curso de alguma forma.

"Pense em quanto mais heróico isso soará desta maneira: ficamos contra a tirania do fascismo com nada além de nossos rifles de inteligência e mão-de-baixo, assumimos o melhor de Franco e vencemos o dia! É mais convincente quando as probabilidades não está a nosso favor! "

"Isso foi apenas uma sorte", Tom respondeu. "Isso não parece atraente para mim."

"Deus, por que você está aqui?" William perguntou, exasperado. "Você estava entediado em casa? Seus pais se cansaram de você um dia? Ou você está aqui apenas pela emoção da batalha ou pelas mulheres bonitas?" Thomas, irritado com as acusações de William, lançou um olhar.

"Olha aqui, você não sabe nada sobre mim!"

"Prove que estou errado, então."

O outro rapaz suspirou profundamente e desviou os olhos de William.

"Não tenho nada a provar. Não é que eu não acredite na causa, mas vamos lá, Bill. Você vê por si mesmo o que estamos fazendo desde que chegamos aqui! Olhe ao seu redor!"

Thomas se levantou e girou o cachimbo, como um ponteiro de professor para um quadro-negro.

"Fizemos todo o treinamento desde que chegamos aqui. Eles apenas nos dão um rifle, cem balas, e agora estamos sentados aqui, esfriando nossos calcanhares. E toda vez que perguntamos a um oficial quando o treinamento começará, todos dizem manana ".

"Mañana, você quer dizer", David corrigiu. (N / A: Mañana: Amanhã)

"Sim, isso. Bill, até nossos antepassados tiveram algum treinamento antes de enfrentar os britânicos. Seus pais tinham alguma experiência com armas e tiros antes de começar uma briga com o México. A maioria de nós aqui não conhecia uma granada de mão de um lenço! Ainda mais nem querem seguir as ordens; todos vão votar. Podemos derrotar Franco com pessoas assim? "

William estava ciente das reservas de seu amigo e compartilhou algumas delas. Muitos dos voluntários estavam aqui porque acreditavam na luta contra a tirania e tinham pouca experiência em soldados. Como tal, eles não acreditavam na estrutura de cima para baixo das forças armadas e geralmente colocavam ordens em votação. Havia falhas óbvias nisso, como se algo precisasse desesperadamente ser feito, mas ninguém queria fazê-lo.

Por outro lado, o Exército Nacionalista era composto por soldados do Exército espanhol regular que se voltaram contra a República. Eles eram bem treinados, endurecidos pela batalha e disciplinados. Contra uma força como essa, as chances das Brigadas eram longas. Mesmo se isso fosse verdade, David ainda se apegava à esperança de que, de alguma forma, eles resistissem à tempestade e fizessem uma mudança positiva. O Exército Continental era pouco mais que milícia crua quando a luta pela independência começou. Se um bando de desajustados podia enfrentar o maior império do mundo e vencer, por que não?

Mas, antes que ele pudesse erguer mais, notou um par de mulheres por perto. Uma mulher carregava um rifle antigo britânico Lee-Enfield, indicando que eram do batalhão britânico mas a outra mulher carregava um rifle Mauser modelo 1893, e William acabou reconhecendo bem essa mulher, tambem havia uma jovem mulher pequena que era quase certamente uma estranha nessas terras antigas. Ela tinha uma tez pálida e cabelos loiros comoos de Thomas, e era mais alta que sua contraparte, fazendo com que o rifle nas mãos não parecesse uma visão tão ridícula.

William porém não tirava seusolhos da belea nativa espanhola que havia chamado atenção por ser quem é, independente.

"Bem, olá ..." ele disse baixinho para ninguém.

Thomas, no entanto, o ouviu e levantou os olhos do cachimbo. Ele seguiu a linha de visão de David e viu as duas mulheres também.

"Pelo menos a visão melhorou", disse ele.

Tom sentiu-se aliviado por ter uma forma de distração impedindo-o de se abrir ainda mais para David. Pelo menos o outro garoto não estava errado sobre as mulheres bonitas. Ele cuspiu na mão áspera e jogou o cabelo loiro bagunçado para trás como gel de pentear.

"Afaste-se, amigo. Eu vou lhe mostrar como pegar pássaros." William revirou os olhos.

"Seja meu convidado", disse ele com sarcasmo.

Quando as duas mulheres passaram pelos americanos, Tom lançou um olhar conhecedor para a loira, exibindo um sorriso suave. No entanto, quando se tratava da arte do namoro, a escolha das palavras de Thomas fez William dar um tapa na palma da mão na testa e balançar a cabeça de vergonha.

"Sinto muito", a loira perguntou com sotaque inglês, "podemos ajudá-lo?"

"Você pode me ajudar a melhorar minha visão, com essa sua cara brilhante."

A garota espanhola lançou uma carranca fria e venenosa para William e disse algo em sua língua nativa que William não conseguia entender. No entanto, William atendeu e não pôde deixar de rir.

"Ei, Bill, o que há de tão engraçado? E você sabe o que significa 'pendejo gringo'?"

"Ela te chamou de estrangeiro estúpido", disse William, lutando entre as lágrimas. Com isso, a cabo Valverde estava interessada enquantoa loira britanicaestava parada observando a conversa.

"Você fala espanhol?"

De repente, o riso de David parou. Saber que uma garota que chamou sua atenção estava se dirigindo a ele fez seu coração quase pular uma batida quando ele tossiu uma última risada.

"Sim, eu sei. Pelo menos, melhor do que a maioria dos outros aqui."

Porém outro detalhe o chamou sua atenção.

"Sabe falar inglês, senhorita Valverde"

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, tonto y cómo sabes mi apellido?" (Isso é tudo que tens a me dizer seu bobo e como você sabe meu sobrenome?), cabo Valverde lhe disse indignada.

William, ofendido com o comentário contundente da jovem militar, retrucou:

"Esa fue simplemente una pregunta inocente, ¿y cuál es la razón de tu hostilidad hacia mí? Estamos del mismo lado luchando por la libertad de España" ('Isso foi simplesmente uma pergunta inocente.E qual a razão da sua hostilidade comigo? Nós estamos do mesmo lado lutando pela liberdade da Espanha).

"No sé de qué lado es estadounidense, pero sé que no es el lado con el que peleo. Vuelve a América lo antes posible, de lo contrario terminarás muerto" (Eu não sei qual lado se refere americano, mas eu sei que não é do lado que eu luto. Volte para America o quanto antes, senão acabarás morto).

William ficara enfurecido com a advertência da militar, e sibiliou em espanhol:

"¿Es una amenaza, chica? " (Isso acaso é uma ameaça, moça?).

"No chico, es un hecho." (Não rapaz,é um fato), a mulher retrucou dretamente e partiu com a mulher britânica ao seu batalhão, deixando William irritado Thomas perplexo

"Pois é, isso foi intenso Bill," Thomas tentou retomar conversa.

Mas William estava muito enervado com a antissocialidade da jovem cabo Valverde e chateado com essa animosidade da militar republicana, estavamos lutando pelo direito de ser quem somos contra os fascistas que querem nos manter em rédea curta. William sabe que nunnca venceremos se entrarmos em conflito uns com os outros das Brigadas.

***

William continuou enervado após a discussão que teve com a cabo Valverde, enquanto impava seu rifle Winchester para estar num melhor uso e também se exercitava para afiar seu corpo robusto. Tudo para se distrair deste incidente infeliz.

No auge das suas tarefas pessoais, um pequeno vulto se aproximava de onde estava William, o texano com seus reflexos,percebera que não estava mais sozinho e olhou diretamente para o vulto que revelou-se.

Era a cabo Valverde co seu uniforme inconfundível e esfarrapado do Exercito Republicano caminhando cautelosamente

"Vino a atacarme con su hostilidad, cabo Valverde? (Veio para atacar-me com sua hostilidade cabo Valverde), William a afrontou enquanto se aproximava.

Mas para a surpresa de William, ela usou um fluente e atraente inglês para professar.

"Peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas por ter te hostilizado, você tinha razão em nós não estarmos brigando uns com os outros, e sim derrotar os facistas "

William ficara perplexo,não apenas por seu inglês impecável, mas por essa moça de personalidade forte se retratar assim. Ainda assim,eu não acreditei

"Isso é sério mesmo,não está aqui porque outra pessoa ou superior lhe pediu"

"Você acha mesmo que eu iria pedir desculpas porque alguém me mandou,porque alguém me obrigou. Ninguém me obriga a fazer algo que não queira, então se eu estou lhe pedindo deculpas, é por que reconheço que estaava errada em te julgar antes de conhecer.

Tudo bem, já relevei este incidente até porque precisamos estar unidos para sobreviver mais um dia. Desculpas aceitas

"Obrigado, er..."

"William, William Harrow," ele estendeu a mão para cuprimentá-la e ela segurou-a com firmeza

"Um prazer, William Harrow", disse ela, sem se importar com a proximidade. "Eu sou Tereza, Tereza Valverde. 1ª Companhia do Batalhão Britânico."  


"Tereza, muito melhor que chamá-la de cabo", dissera William com humor.

"Não banque muito o engraçadinho William", mencionou Tereza com um empurrão de brincadeira no ombro do texano.

"Um pouco de humor ajuda a amenizar uma tensão mal resolvida", continuou WIlliam.

Tereza baixou sua cabeça de forma enervada, e se pôs a falar.

"Lamento de verdade por ter te tratado mal William, é que não tenho assim uma boa impressão dos estrangeiros, a grande maioria deles não se importa com que acontecerá para minha pátria e com o povo espanhol e a quase todos membros estrangeiros das Brigadas Internacionais, só vem aqui em busca de aventuras, fugir de algum crime, conquistar garotas bonitas como seu amigo tentou aqui e nem sequer dão a minima para o que realmente está em jogo aquinna Espanha, não apenas os direitos pode ser tirados de nós, mas a nossa liberdade de sermos cidadãos únicos,especialmente as mulheres, nós sempre baixamos a cabeça com a decisões dos homens, por mais erradas que sejam,, e isso pode acabar piorando ainda mais se os fascistas vencerem essa guerra. Por essa razão estou lutando pela República, para tornar nós mulheres mais independentes e iguais aos homens, sei que não vai ser fácil más esse e o primeiro passo para nossa verdadeira liberdade"

William ouviu Tereza pacientemente, um desabafo advindo de uma mulher que sofria as maiores adversidades em sua vida exatamente por ser mulher, assim com todas as mulheres da Espanha e do mundo. William torcia de verdade que as mulheres tivessem mais participação na sociedade, para assim tornar o mundo melhor para todos nós.

"Tem toda a razão quanto aos estrangeiros que vieram para as Brigadas, mas eu não sou um desses estrangeiros, vim para Espanha para lutar pelos direitos do povo espanhol de serem livres, assim como impedir tirânos fascistas como Franco, Mussolini e Hitler de tomar a liberdade de todos nós. Meu país era também um ser insignificante mas derrotamos o gigante Império Britânico em favor de nossa liberdade e eu acredito que venceremos aqui na Espanha também pois a lutamos ela verdadeira liberdade.

Tereza o escutara com toda atenção e ela acreditou nele pelo vigor de suas palavras e sua determinação férrea. Mas também percebera uma ingenuidade aparente no discurso de William, mesmo ela acreditando na luta pela igualdade das mulheres nessa guerra, Tereza sabia que a situação nessa guerra assimcootodas as guerras eram mais complicado do que qualquer ideologia de justiça pudesse simplificar. Ainda assim, ela preferiu guardar esses pensamentos para si mesma.E mudadno de assunto Tereza disse.

"Você acaso sabe manejar essa coisa aqui?" Tereza pegou um rifle Lee-Enfield ao seu lado. "Estou tendo diiculdades com essa britânica aqui."

Claro que sim. Estive com eles a vida toda. Deixe-me ver ..." 

William pegou a arma dela e a examinou brevemente. Era um rifle de ação de tiro relativamente antigo da Grande Guerra, do tipo usado pelas tropas britânicas nas trincheiras da França e nos campos da Bélgica. Seu pai também mantinha um dos dias da Grande Guerra, então ele sabia o que fazer. 

"Primeira vez segurando uma arma?" ele disse, recolhendo o parafuso. Tereza ficou indignada e deu um tapa no ombro dele.

"Calma Tereza, só estou brincando com você."

"Não faça piadinhas sem graças William, afinal de contas você sabe ou não mexer nessa coisa

"Claro que sim. Estive com eles a vida toda. Deixe-me ver ..."

"É que eu não estou familializada com armas britânicas e eu não quero que isso me atrapalhe quando eu for matar os fascistas," Tereza continuou." 

"Venha aqui então que eu te ajudo..."

A militar republicana seguiu David até o campo de tiro, onde ele magistralmente atirou aquelas cinco garrafas. Não longe Thomas só pôde observar em choque como esse garoto texano e e essa beldade espanhola se deram tão bem em tão pouco tempo, após terme uma briga eia como tiveram. 

"Deve ser esse charme do sul ..." ele murmurou para si mesmo, arranhando o excesso de fuligem do cachimbo.

No campo, William orientou-a sobre tudo o que era necessário para manusear um Lee-Enfield, até a postura. Tereza restava atenção mas estava levemente emburrada por voltar a render tudo de novo um manejo de rifle por dificuldades técnicas britânicas, a moça iicou apreensia com isso. Mas William não parecia se importar. 

"Coloque os pés separados ... sobre a largura dos ombros."

A morena fez como lhe foi dito, mexendo os pés com certa experiência e afinidade. William ficou atrás dela e pegou as mãos dela, ajudando-a a nivelar o rifle.

"Leve-o ao seu ombro assim ..."

Ele sentiu um leve cheiro de perfume nela. Isso o lembrou de uma cama de lirios. Estando tão perto dela, ele também percebeu o quão pequena ela era; ela estava menos de uma cabeça mais baixa que ele, com as pontas morenas lisas ameaçãndo sair de seu coque militar bagunçado e assim poder fluir livremente sobre os ombros como uma capa. Embora ela esteja de uniforme republicano bem comportado, não iniiu muito bem as belas curvas femininas que Tereza tinha, assim como um busto classico como as esculturas de mulheres greco-romanas. Tereza Valverde era mesmo uma mulher muito atraente num uniforme militar.

William ao pensar luxuriosamente sobre Tereza, sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

A moça olhou para ele e o sentiu tremer um pouco.

"Diga ..." William começou, um pouco desconfortável, "você não se importa que eu faça isso, não é?"

"Se eu fiz", ela perguntou, com um sorriso pessoal, "por que eu pedi para você me ensinar?"

Suas palavras decididas e seu sorriso fizeram o coração de William derreter. Não era frequente quando uma garota chamava a atenção dele, e mais raro quando alguém o procurava por algo, muito menos manusear um rifle. William balançou a cabeça e voltou sua mente para a tarefa; ele teve que se concentrar! Eles eram soldados, caramba!

Inclinando-se um pouco mais, ele mostrou a ela como apontar ao longo do cano e qual visão usar para mirar. As bochechas dele queimavam com o calor dela. Mais perto, e eles estariam se beijando ...!

E no final Tereza acertou no primeiro disparo a garrafa que tinha o desenho de um fascio, (um machado revestido por varios feixes de madeira, simbolo romano que tornou-se simbolo do fascismo), com o furo de bala bem no meio do fascio. Terea ficou agraciada com o resultado de sua performance.

"Consegui no primeiro tiro, muito obrigado William, você é um excelente professor," Tereza lhe disse e lhe deu um beijo no seu rosto em agradecimento.

William corou-se tanto como beijo, quanto com o elogio daquela mulher independente. "Não foi nada, foi um prazer ajudar uma companheira de armas em aprimorar suas habilidades contra os fascistas.

A militar sorriu para o garoto texano num gesto de forte amizade e mencionou.

"Estou feliz por te conhecer William, você não é so um companeiro de armas, mas também um bom amigo."

William, sentindo seu coração bater em um ritmo acelerado, disse do seu coração.

"Estou feliz por ter você do nosso lado, Tereza. Não só como uma combatente mas como uma amiga."

Do outro lado do campo de treinamento, o homem alto de óculos de antes olhava preocupadamente os voluntários. Foi emocionante ver alguns deles treinando por iniciativa própria, mas muitos simplesmente ficaram sentados, conversando e rindo. A guerra inteira e os apuros da República pareciam uma piada gigante para eles. Tal atitude desaísta e falta de habilidade os condenariam antes de pôr os pés no campo de batalha.

"Capitão Merriman?" uma voz eslava gritou atrás dele.

Robert Merriman virou-se e foi recebido com um rosto familiar. O comissário da XV Brigada, um homem de porte médio, com uma jaqueta de couro preta e um nariz visivelmente grande. Seus olhos parecidos com sementes olhavam para Merriman com um certo grau de preocupação, como se esperassem alguma reserva. O comissário, que serviu como mão direita do comandante da brigada, supervisionou todas as manobras de campo e reforçou a coesão política. Em uma guerra civil como essa, era fácil ver qualquer soldado ou oficial rebelde como um colunista em potencial e quinto colunista.

Ao ver o comissário, Merriman o cumprimentou com a saudação de punho levantado, o gesto adotado pelo Exército Republicano.

"Tenente-coronel Copić, senhor!"

Vladimir Ćopić levantou a mão, acenando com a saudação excessivamente formal. Merriman relaxou um pouco, mas a presença do comissário deixou Merriman desconfortável. Ćopić sentiu sua apreensão e levantou uma sobrancelha negra.

"Alguma coisa está incomodando, capitão?"

"Não é nada, camarada comissário. Eu só estava pensando."

"Pensando? Pensando no que?"

Merriman olhou de novo e viu William Harrow e Tereza Valverde juntos. O menino texano foi um dos poucos voluntários que demonstrou iniciativa e habilidades afiadas no treinamento e estava ensinando a jovem espanhola a desmontar seu rifle. Ao lado e atrás do casal, outro par de Lincolns conversava indistintamente e ria de alguma piada que desejava poder ouvir. Numa época como essa, era necessário desesperadamente algum humor.

"Estou preocupado com o status do batalhão de Lincoln, coronel Ćopić. Não acho que estejam prontos para o combate".

"E o que faz você dizer isso?"

"Apenas olhe ao seu redor, senhor. Os policiais não passaram por treinamento físico e só estão aqui há mais de uma semana. Tudo o que conseguiram é um rifle de sua escolha e cem balas. então, eles também não estão sendo ensinados a atirar. "

Ćopić piscou e seus olhos negros de carvão se estreitaram em suspeita. Sendo um dos únicos oficiais com experiência militar, Merriman defendia regularmente a rigorosa perfuração dos voluntários e até liderava uma série de palestras, quando possível. Seu tempo no ROTC o tornou conhecedor de ciência militar e de soldados, mas também o colocou em desacordo com alguns dos oficiais políticos.

Merriman tirou do bolso uma folha de papel de rascunho e a entregou a Ćopić.

"Eu compilei um regime de treinamento que o batalhão pode seguir pelas próximas semanas. Acho que se seguirmos esse itinerário, os homens estarão prontos para o combate até o final de março".

Ćopić examinou a proposta e observou como Merriman era minucioso em suas recomendações. Tudo o que ele recebeu no ROTC se refletiu aqui: não apenas os homens receberiam condicionamento físico, mas também treinamento em campo. Decapagem de rifles e metralhadoras para limpeza e manutenção, Tiro e marcha. Escotismo e sinalização em campo. Camuflagem básica. E para os oficiais, cursos de liderança, táticas de infantaria e logística.

A experiência militar do americano de óculos era inestimável, com certeza, mas Ćopić teve que se perguntar se isso atrapalhava a causa.

"Sua dedicação está bem colocada, capitão", reconheceu Opić, "mas tudo isso é muito ambicioso. Não podemos permitir que nossos voluntários sejam retidos em reserva para treinamento por tanto tempo. Não quando os fascistas estão em movimento. "

A chama otimista nos olhos de Merriman foi rapidamente extinta pelas palavras condenatórias do comissário. Não foi a primeira vez que Ćopić lhe negou um pedido como esse e, de fato, lutou com vários oficiais americanos em inúmeros pontos, militares e não militares. No entanto, para Merriman, essa recusa poderia facilmente significar a morte de muitos no batalhão de Lincoln. Mortes que poderiam ser evitáveis.

"Coronel, o que você gostaria que eu fizesse? Esses homens não estão prontos para o combate."

"Não há melhor treinamento do que lutar contra a maré fascista, capitão Merriman. Seus ianques têm mais luta do que alguns franceses no batalhão de 6 de fevereiro! Eles formarão bons soldados, treinando ou não."

"Eles não são soldados, senhor. Estes são apenas meninos. A maioria deles nunca segurou um rifle em suas mãos até agora. E se eles entrarem em batalha antes de estarem prontos, o sangue estará em nossas mãos." 

Os olhos de Ćopić se estreitaram e sua testa afundou entre eles.

"Cuidado com o que diz, capitão. Seria terrível se o comandante do batalhão de Lincoln estivesse perdido antes da primeira batalha. Merriman mordeu o lábio, mas o calcanhar afundou na terra calcária."< /p>

"Coronel, digo o que digo porque quero que tenhamos sucesso. Quero que nossos meninos salvem a Espanha tanto quanto você ou qualquer outra pessoa, no entanto, conheço história suficiente para saber que voluntários mal treinados facilitam a forragem de canhões. Eu peço apenas que o considere, senhor. Talvez o faça ao general Gal? 

(A / N: Gal: apelido de Janos Galicz (1890-1939), primeiro comandante da XV Brigada Internacional. Nascido na Hungria e capturado pelos russos na Primeira Guerra Mundial, ele se tornou um fervoroso comunista em cativeiro e lutou com os vermelhos. Exército durante a Guerra Civil. Ele ocupou o posto de general no Exército Republicano Espanhol, e mais tarde comandaria uma divisão. Após a guerra civil, ele seria convocado para Moscou e executado durante os expurgos políticos de Stalin.)

Ćopić hesitou por um momento, mas o olhar de Merriman era mais agudo que uma adaga. O comissário croata sentiu que Merriman não ficar satisfeito com o equívoco normal.

"Vou ver o que o general pensa da idéia, pelo menos. Mas lembre-se de algo, capitão: não é apenas o treinamento que vence as guerras; é também o moral e a vontade de vencer." Merriman virou a cabeça em leve confusão.

"Senhor?"

"Nossa causa é a causa de toda a humanidade, não se esqueça. A causa da libertação é maior do que todas as balas e bombas que a Alemanha e a Itália podem dar ao general Franco. Nossa causa é aquela que une o mundo e verá seu Lincoln. Batalhão até a nossa eventual vitória. "

Merriman suspirou, um tanto resignado.

"Só rezo para que você esteja certo sobre isso, camarada comissário."

Ćopić sorriu presunçosamente e dispensou o capitão. Eles se saudaram antes de partir, mas Merriman olhou novamente para ver William e Tereza conversando e rindo juntos. Certamente era verdade que esses trabalhadores rurais, estudantes e trabalhadores sindicais estavam altamente motivados e acreditavam genuinamente na causa da República. Mas a motivação não conseguiu parar as balas. O zelo ideológico não podia protegê-los de estilhaços ou das armas de um caça-bombardeiro alemão. 

Ele apenas orou para que ele pudesse treiná-los antes da próxima batalha. Talvez se os fascistas se retivessem por tempo suficiente, ele  
pudesse se infiltrar em mais alguns exercícios. 

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

Salamanca, Espanha

Apesar de uma batalha feroz travada pela capital em outubro e novembro do ano anterior, Madri ainda estava nas mãos dos republicanos. Até os generais nacionalistas tiveram que admitir que não reconheceram a tenacidade dos defensores da capital. Ainda assim, eles estavam determinados a seguir de uma maneira ou de outra. Se Madri caísse, acreditavam, o governo republicano seria forçado a capitular e processarpela paz. O próprio governo havia se retirado para a distante cidade de Valência, na costa sudeste do país. Enquanto o parlamento convocou e debateu a melhor maneira de liderar o país, os generais nacionalistas conspiraram e debateram como destruí-lo.

Um general, o líder da revolta original de julho contra a República, derramou um mapa da Espanha e do distrito de Madri, pontilhado de bandeiras e peças do exército para indicar as linhas de frente e as diferentes formações militares. Uma cidade, Madri, ficava no meio e formava um grande saliente na linha de frente.

O general ajeitou os óculos e olhou para o sul, avistando uma longa e fina estrada que corria sul e leste em direção a Valência. Foi uma tábua de salvação para a República, fornecendo uma avenida de suprimento e comunicação às forças republicanas ainda escavadas em torno da capital. Ao norte da cidade, um grupo de peças do exército ficava logo abaixo das linhas de frente, com algumas marcadas com a bandeira italiana no topo. O Corpo Expedicionário Italiano.

A chegada deles ao país desde a vitória na Batalha de Málaga foi inestimável, embora não fosse tão comparável à Legião Condor dos alemães e seus aviões de última geração. Eles haviam fornecido e continuado a fornecer a assistência necessária. De fato, se não fossem os aviões Junkers de Adolf Hitler, o Exército da África do general Franco nunca teria chegado ao país. Que o exército da África teria que ser a ponta da lança para este último ataque, argumentou o general de óculos.

Naquele momento, um colega geral em seus 50 e poucos anos se aproximou dele.

"General Mola, há algo em sua mente?" O general de óculos, Emilio Mola, levantou-se, passando as mãos pelo mapa.  


"Estou pensando se os italianos estão em posição de atacar o norte".

"Ainda não, senhor. O general Roatta informou recentemente que ainda estavam a algumas semanas de distância de Guadalajara. Eles podem não estar em posição de fazer uma ação ofensiva até o final de fevereiro. Mola suspirou profundamente e tirou os óculos. Os italianos haviam visto apenas uma grande vitória, e não bastava indicar se eles teriam bom desempenho nesta próxima ofensiva. Se os alemães tivessem enviado tropas terrestres, teriam chegado ao ponto de partida há muito tempo! Mesmo que prestassem ajuda, Adolf e Benito ainda gostavam de se apoiar no general Franco e nos outros. Mola não poderia culpar Franco por resistir a suas demandas; por isso, ele era um verdadeiro patriota. 

"Esta próxima ofensiva não pode esperar por eles. General Orgaz Yoldi, vou precisar que você assuma o comando das tropas desta vez."

O general mais velho parecia um pouco decepcionado. Mesmo que Mola tivesse liderado a primeira revolta, ele era uma criança de fraldas comparada a ele!

"Onde é a próxima ofensiva?" Mola apontou para um pequeno rio ao sul de Madri.

"Nossas forças não podem arriscar um ataque direto à capital novamente. Se quisermos pegá-lo, devemos cercá-lo. O Exército da África fará um grande empurrão para o leste em direção à estrada de Valência. Se cortarmos os suprimentos dos marxistas de lá , poderemos estrangulálos para o envio ". Orgaz se inclinou, tentando ler o nome do rio.

"O rio Jarama ..." ele leu nostalgicamente. "Um dos meus antigos colegas de classe da academia veio de lá. Que pena ..."


End file.
